Just a Dream
by shadowgirl711
Summary: A real dream I had on New Year's night! My sister and I are in the School and we try to escape! Plus there's this weird whitecoat... Pretty nifty little story. It's split up into three parts. You should read! :D
1. Part I

**Hello! This is actually a dream I had on New Year's! (January 1, 2012.) It's probably the most vivid dream I've ever had. And it was about the School and stuffs! And it's actually a nice little story! So I decided "What the heck?" Let ya'll read it. Maybe it was meant to be. xD Anyway, identities were changed to protect the people mentioned, so these are not real people anymore! And it is split up into three parts for the three times I woke up and the dream continued! Pretty cool, huh? I think so!**

**Enjoy!**

Just a Dream

Part I

The metal door creaks open and footsteps echo through the room. I can't see who it is—our cages are different than they used to be. In moments I see a man through the only side of my cage that has bars, kneeling down, sticking a key in the lock. My heart drops when I realize that he's here for me. But I remember this man, this whitecoat. He's kind of nice. Nicer than the rest of the whitecoats, anyway.

Once he gets the door open, he looks at me sadly and pulls out a syringe. I'm surprised by how vulnerable and scared I feel, sinking to the back of the cage and pushing against the wall with everything I have.

"Come on, it's okay," the whitecoat coaxes.

"No!" I end up shouting, lunging toward him taking the syringe from his hand. First I stab him in the arm, trying to push down the plunger, but it seems stuck. Frustrated, I take it out of his arm and plunge it into his chest. And while the whitecoat stands in shock, yelling, I run.

Once I get outside the room, I run first to my right—I know there is a door there that will lead outside—but I stop when I see a bunch of Erasers standing outside the door. Uh, new plan. I turn around and bolt for the belly of the building. As I run, I notice that the School is structured a lot like my old, actual school…

The alarms begin their scream. Now panicked, I take a right, then a left, then another right, and see a large room with tables and chairs everywhere, and on one end of the room there is a stage. I ignore it and keep running. I run straight for a long time, until I can't go straight anymore. I choose to go left, because there is a poor mutant screaming on the right.

Now there are people chasing me. Whitecoats, Erasers, the whole lot. If I didn't see daylight right now, I would probably give up. But no, I know I'm close.

Finally, there is a door up ahead at the end of the hall with sunlight pouring through the glass. That is my escape. I run toward the door and try to open it, only it's locked. I need ID to get this door open—only ID from a whitecoat.

Scared and frustrated, I clench my hand into a ball and launch it at the glass. Reluctantly, it shatters, so I crawl through the door and run as fast as I can for the woods—only there were Erasers waiting out here too. I can outrun them… Maybe…

No such luck. In fact, I was feeling so sure of myself that I don't even expect them to have tranquilizers, much less shoot me with one. Once I'm down, I see them crowd around me, then kick my head sideways to knock me out.

_I wake up after that. When I look at the clock, it reads 4:23AM, January 1, 2012. Happy New Year to me…_


	2. Part II

**Part II**

When I wake up, I'm back in my cage. I hear two men arguing in front of me, I see their hands clenching and unclenching, gesturing, and waving in the air to help with the affect. Finally one of the men leaves, and one remains. Sighing, the remaining man kneels back down to my cage. Now that I can see his face, I notice that he's the man I stabbed! He's still alive?

While he fiddles with the lock, I stare at my cage. It's made of little dark blue and brown tiles, stained from my use. Three walls have the tiles (plus the floor), and one has thick bars going up and down where the lock is. Though the cage (or I guess it's more of a cell) isn't very big, about two and a half feet from either side, it is very tall. I can stand up in it and still have tons of space. The tile is always cold, especially in the winter. The only heat source is from the lamp at the top of the cell, and it _never _turns off.

Once it's open, I glare at the man for still being alive. He only smiles and hands me a leather bag.

"Hold on to that for a sec, will you?" he asks, then turns to a table behind him. I gape at him in amazement. He just left the door open and _turned around._

Ha, that idiot.

I'm about halfway down the first hallway when I remember—I have a sister! And she's trapped here too! I should save her! But… where is she?

"Ash!" shouts a little girl. I turn around and see my sister. _Oh, there she is!_

"Madison! There you are!" I run and embrace her. But then Erasers start chasing us. Crap! What is their problem!

We run a different way than I did before—a way where no Eraser guards stand watch. Once we're out of the building, we run for about a mile with Erasers on our tail, but never once did they catch us. Eventually we lose them, running zigzags through the woods and confusing each one of them. Then we hide up in a tree until daylight comes, sleeping some and watching the Erasers give up and retreat back to the School.

While I watch Madison sleep and the night sky fades away, I touch the leather bag that the whitecoat gave me, wondering what might be in it. I could have ditched it hours ago—it could just be stupid syringes and formulas and whatnot. But why would he give that to me to "hold on to"? No, he gave it to me for a reason. So I open it.

Inside, I find a ton of things I didn't expect. A twenty-dollar bill, a fifty-dollar bill, and a one-hundred dollar bill. That whitecoat gave me a hundred and seventy dollars?

There is also a note.

**Hope this helps. There's a town a few miles north. Good luck.**

_I wake up after that. When I look at the clock, it reads 6:45AM, January 1, 2012. …Weird._


	3. Part III

Part III

_When I go back to sleep, my dream continues._

Madison and I start our journey north. We walk for about half the day—good thing it's nice and warm. And after what seems like a lifetime, we finally reach a town. First we go to a gas station to get some food and a drink, then we head to a bus station to get away from the state. Or wherever we are.

When we're boarding the bus, we get several weird looks from the people. Madison looks worriedly at me because of this, and I tell her to just keep going and ignore them. Once we're seated, the bus begins to move, and the bus driver tells us that we're headed for Dallas, Texas, that it will take about a day. _Perfect._

As the sun sets, and Madison's head is rested in my lap, I think about what our lives will be like now, what the future might bring…

**The End!**


End file.
